1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed treatment applicators and more particularly pertains to a new powdered seed treatment applicator for evenly applying a powdered seed treatment to seeds to be dispensed and planted by a planting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seed treatment applicators is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,803 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,106, both issued to Barnes, disclose the process in which the present invention would be used. Seeds are transported to a planting machine using an auger. A seed treatment applicator dispenses seed treatment to the seeds as they are moved to the planting machine by the auger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,957 issued to Nuttall discloses a seed inoculant applicator that utilizes an auger positioned within a dispensing cylinder. The applicators shown by Barnes is subject to clogging and provide more limited adjustability to control the metered dispensation of a powdered seed treatment. The Nuttall device provides limited adjustability for dispensing the powdered seed treatment to a desired location. Other seed treatment applicators are known but apply a liquid form of treatment to the seeds. In contrast, the present invention provides metered dispensation of powdered seed treatment with greater adjustability and improved structure to prevent clogging.
In these respects, the powdered seed treatment applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evenly applying a powdered seed treatment to seeds to be dispensed and planted by a planting machine.